The Secret David
by wildhoneyy
Summary: "Someone is trying to frame me." "Murder?" "No, espionage..." "Treason Ziva, you're an American now." "What do I do Gavi?"  REVIEW PLEASEEEE
1. CIA troubles

"I don't like doing this Kort."  
>"Cruz, you have no choice, it's your assignment, you do it."<br>"But, it's Ziva."

"She can take care of herself, we just threw something at her to distract her. Trust me, if anyone can take care of themselves, it's Ziva David."

"I trust you, but if you let me down..."  
>"Trust me."<p> 


	2. Ziva calls for help

**Just so you know! I can't figure out how to put accent marks, soooo yeah. Sorry!**

"Slow down Zivaleh...Ziva...ZIVA SHUT UP!"

"Je suis desolee."  
>"Merci, now, start over. And please, try to remain calm."<br>"Someone is trying to frame me."

"Murder?"

"No, espionage..."

"Treason Ziva, you're an American now."

"What do I do Gavi?"

"Well, dear. That's where it's a good thing you have a sister like me, that noone knows about and such..."

"Please, let's not talk about how I don't talk about you to anyone. You're my last remaining secret Gavriela."

"I know, I kind of like it. Haha, well, Ziva, let me see what I can do, eh?"

"Please do Gavi."

"I will, you just go and be a good little American."

"Merci beaucoup, au revoir."

"Je t'aime mon petit soeur. Au revoir."


	3. A phone call

**Warning: More crappy usage of French.I'm only in my fourth year. Oh, and I hope you know how to use Google Translate. Haha.**

"Ecoutez-moi!"

"Oui?..."

"Que pensiez-vous?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Resolvez votre probleme."

"Oui."

"Tchao."

Gavriela David hung up the phone and sat back in her chair. She had a problem. And the problem had a name, actually, three letters, the CIA.

To her, those three letters only mean one thing, Trent Kort. And Trent Kort held a deep grasp in the heart of Gavriela David. One thing she knew, was she had to find him. He was in her town. Her country. And only one thing interests the CIA enough to be in Tel Aviv, her father. She had a problem and the only person she trusted with this was Pierre Kohn, her French counterpart. He told her Kort was in town. Dammit.


	4. Gavi

Trent Kort waited by the airport terminal at Ben Gurion International for Agent Cruz. He stood leaned back up against the stone wall nonchalantly smoking his cigarette.

"Tu n'es pas mal avec un seul oeil... "

"Vraiment?"

"Ouias...comment ça va, Trent?"

Kort only knew one person who said his name with such sensuality. He turned around, just to be faced with the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Gavi."

"Bonjour."

"Arrete de fumer, s'il te plait."

"Bien sur." He threw his cigarette out, "Que veux-tu?"

"Non, tu es ici chez moi. Que veux-tu?"

"C'est complique Gavi."

"Pas vrai.."

"Il ne s'agit pas de ton pere."

"Je ne te crois pas Trent."

"C'est vrai. C'est Leon Vance."

She backed away, "Why didn't you let me know this first?"

"Why didn't we let who know this Agent Kort?" Ray Cruz said as he walked up to where Gavi and Trent stood talking.

"Agent Cruz this is..."

"Gavi. Welcome to Israel."

"Thanks."

"Cruz, go get the car, I have something to discuss with the lady."

"Yes, nice to meet you." He left them alone and walked to the car.

"Trent, he's banging Ziva."

"Je sais."

"He's a cutie."

"Are we discussing bussiness or no?"

"Oui, where do you need to go?"

"Mossad."

"I will meet you."

"A tout a l'heure."


	5. Eli's blessing

**So, here you go. I'm having a little bit of a writer's block but I'm having some help! (: (tigerlily02) I know this seems like it's starting off slow but once I start updating more and more it'll begin to flow. Thanks for reading. Review s'il te plait! I need major input. Merci!**

Eli David sat at his desk. The office was hazy due to cigar smoke, regardless of the open windows that were behind his desk. He was told last night by his most talented officer that the CIA had operatives on his land without letting him know.

This made his blood boil. He was the director of Mossad, perfectly capable of taking down the CIA in one swift move. One word. He really didn't have to have allies, none whatsoever. He can function perfectly fine without them. But his good friend, Officer Hadar, told him before he died that it would be good to have allies that feared him than no allies and just people that feared him. Because it made Mossad look more inviting and not so cold and cut off. He pushed his thoughts and frustrations with the CIA back, because the words of the person that he held most dear, that he trusted the life of his daughters and himself with, influenced him greater than he will ever admit. But, he knew he had one great ally, NCIS. Not because his daughter, who currently hates him, is now an agent, but because Director Vance has picked up where Jenny Sheppard left off, and has gotten to know him. Eli actually considered Leon Vance a good friend.

Shocking.

Meanwhile, Gavi took the stairs faster than a cat. She passed room by room, officer by officer. Some had said hello and stood their ground, some said nothing and put themselves flat against the wall. One thing they all knew was, that she was pissed, and they knew to never mess with a pissed off David. As she rounded the corner she ran flat into Deputy Director Bashan. "Ani Mitzta'eret" (i'm sorry) she said as she stood, back straight, with the utmost respect.

"Ein be'ayot (no problem) Gavi, you simply seem to have a lot on your mind." Deputy Director Michael Bashan said to the young Officer.

"Yes, there is a lot that is currently troubling me."

"Well Gavi, please, if you need me, you know where to find me." with that he gave her a small squeeze of the shoulder and continued pass her. She continued towards her father's office. 'How could she be brought into this mess? How do they think that Ziva is divulging information about NCIS, she withstood three months of torture and said nothing! Idiot Americans...' she didn't even notice that she was already at the door of his office. She knocked once, then barged in.

"Officer David! How many times do I have to ask you to only knock! Not just knock once and open the door." Eli David said as he got up from his desk to greet his daughter, showing Officer Aaron Namir out.

"Ziva is in trouble." was all she had to say.

Her father squinted his eyes, looked at her face, and turned around to sit back at his desk. He took his glasses off, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and said rather exasperated yet full of concern, "What makes you certain of this, Gavi?"

"Ziva. She called me, she told me that they were accusing her of treason, of giving out information on NCIS. She asked for my help. She wants me to help. Then, I get this call from Pierre Kohn, he gave me the tip that the CIA was here in Tel Aviv."

"We must do something, to help Ziva. I am not going to let her reputation be ruined, especially after three months of torture and keeping quiet, do you have a plan?"

"Well, I am getting to that. See, I originally thought that since the CIA was here, they were after you. But I met with Trent Kort, he told me that the CIA's interest is Leon Vance."

"Leon? Why?"

"He didn't tell me, but he may know what is going on with Ziva."

"Go, treat this like a mission. Gavi, it's your mission to help your sister. Go to the house, into my study, there is money in the safe, you know the code. Keep me updated, I will handle Kort."

"Papa, do not hurt him..."

"I will not, I know what he means to you." she nodded at this and turned to leave, "a kiss for your father?"

Gavi walked to were her father sat and leaned down to kiss him goodbye, "Papa, he has another Agent with him. Ray Cruz. Don't hurt him either." he sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Shalom papa." Gavi left the Office. She had a mission, and now she had permission to go on her venture. She would leave for D.C at dusk. But before that, she had a lot to do.


End file.
